Come Back To Me
by NellyLove
Summary: *Part of my Until the End of Time Series* Violet is going to leave, and now Shane finds out. Will he try to stop her, or will he let her go. She says she needs to find herself, but he just realized they could be together. Will she go? Shane/OC Oneshot


**This is kinda a what if fic....Like, this is a different way the last chappy of Friend or Foe could have gone...if it were a songfic...but I mean, she'd still leave..but whatever...i felt like writing it while I had ZERO inspiration for everything else..idk why, but I suddenly became very depressed on my b-day. So, ENJOY**

**anywho...i've wanted to write a Vio/Shane oneshot to this song for a while..it just seemed to fit them...if it didn't, well then..what the hell do i know? huh? **

**right, so please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and i could use some cuz i'm kinda depressed at the moment....**

**this is part of my _Until the End of Time Series_, formerly called Carolina: Past and Future Series..which i personally thought was a crappy title...anyways..ENJOY this oneshot!**

**i only own Violet...nothing else!**

**VOTE ON MY POLL!  
**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Come Back To Me**_

_**By David Cook**_

* * *

_**B-Day present for myself! LOL**_

_You say you gotta go and find yourself_

_you say that you're becoming someone else_

_don't recognize the face in the mirror looking back at you_

_you say you're leaving as you look away_

_I know there's really nothing left to say_

_just know I'm here whenever you need me, I will wait for you_

_Shane's POV_

I had Violet pinned up against her car. She stared up at me, tears in her eyes. And I would do anything to make them go away, to convince her to stay here. To say yes.

I kissed her, one arm wrapping around her waist, the other in her hair. At first she didn't respond but soon she gave in and kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "Don't go," I whispered between kissing. I trailed my kisses along her jaw till I was by her ear. "Don't leave," I begged. She whimpered softly, now crying.

She wrapped her arms around my waist, crying into my chest. "I just need to go and find myself again. I'm becoming someone that I don't know. I'm just so confused. I love you, but...I just don't recognize myself as me anymore. I don't know who I am. So I'm leaving," she murmured, pulling back and looking away from me.

I stared at her, there was really nothing left to say, she had made up her mind. I could tell that much. I touched her cheek softly, frowning. "Just know I'm here for you whenever you need me. And I will wait for you until you come back." I whispered. She nodded, biting down on her lip.

_so I'll let you go, I'll set you free_

_and when you've seen what you need to see_

_when you find you...come back to me_

I studied her for a second, keeping one arm securely around her waist. I didn't want to let her go just yet. But I would let her go, I'd set her free. She needed to get out of here and figure things out obviously. She needed this little break, I guess. If things were so messed up for her.

But what the hell had happened? Who did something so horrible and dramatic that woul dmake her want to leave. But when she's seen what she needs to see. When she found herself, she'd come back to me. I knew that.

_take your time, I won't go anywhere_

_picture you with the wind in your hair_

_I'll keep your things right where you left them, I'll be here for you_

"I promise I'll come back Shane," she murmured. "Take your time, I won't go anywhere." I told her, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear. Her green eyes dropped my gaze then flickered back up to meet my eyes. I smiled slightly as I picuted her, driving on the highway with the wind in her hair.

"I'll keep your things right where you left them. And i'll watch Bella for you. I'll be here for you to come back to," I murmured, kissing her foreahed.

_oh, and I'll let you go, I'll set you free_

_and when you've seen what you need to see _

_when you find you...come back to me_

_and I hope you find everything that you need_

_I'll be right here, waiting to see_

_when you find you..come back to me_

I ran my hand through her hair. "I'll let you go, I'll set you free. Go and do what you need to do. Find yourself. But when you've seen what you need to. When you do find yourself again, come back to me," I whispered. She nodded, leaning against me with a sigh.

"I'll be right here, waiting to see if you find everything that you're looking for on this little break. Just..please, come back to me the same Violet that I fell in love with," I said. She hid her face in the side of my neck, pressing her lips to my neck.

_and I can't get close if you're not there_

_I can't get inside if there's no soul there_

_I can't fix you, I can't save you_

_it's something you'll have to do_

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I can't get close to you if you're not really there. I can't get inside of your heart. I can't fix you, and I can't save you. It's something you need to do for yourself." I told her as she just nodded slowly.

_so I'll let you go, I'll set you free_

_and when you've seen what you need to see_

_when you find you...come back to me_

_come back to me_

I pulled back again and kissed her softly, pleadingly. She leaned back against the car as I pressed my body against hers. She was so beautiful and sexy. I just wanted to keep her here for the rest of our lives. I finally pulled back. "Go Tabby," I murmured. She looked at me, a little surprised at my words. I pulled her into me, taking a step back before I opened the driver's side door.

_so I'll let you go, I'll set you free_

_and when you've seen what you need to see_

_when you find you...come back to me_

She turned her head to look at me again as I motioned for her to get into the car. She stared at the ground. I lifted her chin so she was looking up at me. "I love you," I told her, kissing her softly. I pulled away and met her green eyes. "I—I love you too Shane," she whispered, nodding slightly. She looked up at me, kissing me again quickly before getting inside. She started the car, still looking at me, then closed the door. I smiled down at her and tapped on her window.

_and I hope you find everything that you need._

_I'll be right here, waiting to see_

_when you find you...come back to me_

She rolled it down and I leaned into the open window. Kissing her. "I better be the first person you call when need a ride home from the airport. I can't wait to see you after you've figured everythign out. Just come back to me," I told her. She nodded, then I leaned away from the car, and she drove off.

And there she went. The love of my life.

_when you find you...come back to me_

_when you find you...com back to me_

_you find you...come back to me_


End file.
